The Song of Alwen
by Tarlonniel
Summary: Now I sing the tale of Alwen, / Dalish daughter, mighty hunter, / How she joined the Inquisition, / How she fought an ancient evil, / How she passed through joy and sorrow, / How she went from Pride to Wisdom. / Not the tale as EA made it, / But the tale as I would tell it.
1. Parting

In the Marches lived my people,  
Wandered freely o'er the grasslands,  
Made our camps upon the hilltops,  
Traded with the city-dwellers,  
Traded our goods to the quick ones.  
Loved I all the fields and forests,  
Loved my swift bow and my arrows,  
Loved to learn the ways of wild beasts,  
Loved to bring food for my people.

Came the Keeper to me one day,  
Keeper with her eyes far-seeing,  
Said, "Strange tidings have been brought me,  
News of doings in the southlands.  
A great meeting of the quick ones,  
A great meeting of their mages,  
A great meeting of their templars,  
A great meeting all together,  
Chantry calls the parties southward."

"Good this news and more speed to them,  
Foolish, warring, reckless quick ones.  
Let them go down to the southlands,  
Leave us to our peaceful roamings."

Keeper shakes her head, unhappy,  
Wary are her eyes far-seeing.  
"Chantry meetings bring disaster,  
Bring destruction on the People,  
Send us fleeing to the wastelands,  
Hiding, watching for the Templars.  
We must know what they are planning,  
Know what kind of fate awaits us.  
I will send you to the conclave,  
Send you secret, silent, watchful.  
Learn the plans that they are making."

"Keeper, Keeper, do not send me,  
Send me so far from the People,  
Send me where the folk speak strangely,  
Send me where their eyes are hostile.  
Wise is First and full of learning,  
Powerful his magic makes him,  
He will pass unseen among them,  
He will learn what they are planning."

"Cannot send the First to spy there,  
Templars many would surround him,  
Carry him off to the Circle,  
Or as an apostate slay him."

"Send our brother from the city,  
Newly come to Dalish fireside.  
No blood writing to betray him.  
Speaks the quick ones' language nicely."

"Cannot send the new-come brother,  
Will not send the city-born one,  
He is still a child among us,  
He has not earned the blood writing.  
Go, our daughter, skillful hunter,  
Faithful warden of the People.  
Take your bow and feathered arrows,  
Take your armor, light and fitted,  
Well-conceal your Mythal-markings,  
Go with speed and all our blessings."

So I took my bow and arrows,  
Took my armor, light and fitted,  
Set my feet upon the highway,  
Set my face toward the southlands,  
Left my people, heavy-hearted.


	2. Journey

Long I traveled on the highway,  
Traveled one day, then a second,  
Then a third day traveled onward.  
On the fourth day saw two seagulls,  
Saw a third one high above me,  
Scented salt air on the breezes,  
Heard the waves break on the beaches.  
In the port town booked my passage,  
Bought a berth and went on shipboard,  
Stood and looked out o'er the waters,  
O'er the waters toward Ferelden.

Long I traveled over water,  
Traveled in a ship well-laden.  
Saw strange creatures in the ocean,  
Saw strange birds flying above it,  
Heard strange words used by the sailors.  
Did not like the looks they gave me.  
Kept my mouth shut and ears open.

Came at last to cold Ferelden,  
Stepped at last upon the seashore,  
Glad to feel the earth beneath me.  
Found a caravan was leaving  
From the harbor where we landed,  
Headed for the Frostback Mountains,  
Destined for the town of Haven.  
Offered my bow in their service,  
Both to guard and feed the travelers.  
Shot for them my feathered arrows.  
Showed my skill with feathered arrows.  
Got the job and journeyed onward.

Long I traveled o'er Ferelden,  
Traveled one week, then a second.  
Saw the southland's lakes and rivers,  
Saw the southland's hills and forests,  
Hunted beasts to feed the others.  
Did not like the looks they gave me.  
Kept my mouth shut and ears open.

Up we went into the mountains,  
Lofty, white-capped Frostback Mountains.  
Snow was shining on the treetops.  
Snow was shining on the meadows.  
Dark the road between the snowdrifts,  
Dark where many feet had trod it,  
Trod it on the way to Haven.

Soon we reached a mountain village  
Far too small to hold the travelers,  
All the travelers called together  
By the Chantry's red-robed mothers.  
Glad were they to have a hunter  
Who could kill fat rams to feed them  
Who could find dry wood to warm them  
Who could clean soft skins to clothe them.  
Did not tell them I was Dalish.  
Well-concealed my Mythal-markings.  
Kept my mouth shut and ears open.


	3. Rescue

In the sacred place they gathered,  
In the temple of Andraste,  
Templars, mages, Chantry mothers,  
Hoping there to reach agreement.  
Many paths led to the temple.  
Some were broad and some were narrow,  
Some were known and some forgotten,  
One I found and one I followed.

Down below the dark foundations  
Led the long-neglected pathway,  
To cold passages of stonework,  
Through long hallways dank and dreary.  
Searching for a way back upwards  
I wandered the silent spaces,  
Hoping I could find a stairway,  
Find a place to hear the quick ones  
As they tried to reach agreement.

Voices reached me as I wandered.  
Light streamed from an open doorway.  
Curious, I crept much closer,  
Heard a man and woman speaking.

"Free me, dark one, cursed and twisted!  
Free me, guardians, sworn to serve!  
By Andraste and the Maker,  
What fell work are you about here?"

Came a voice both dark and dreadful,  
Spoke unto the woman cruelly,  
"Only death will free you from me,  
Free you to seek out your Maker  
In the Fade-paths lost souls wander.  
Death my purpose, death my power,  
Death my slave and I the master."

Comes a quick one down the passage,  
Comes a woman dressed in long robes,  
Long robes of the Circle mages.  
Does not see me in the shadows.  
Does not hear me on the flagstones.  
Passes by me to the doorway,  
Following the upraised voices.

"What is this?" she says in anger.  
"What strange deeds are being hid here?  
Strange and foul, dark and evil!  
Would'st destroy our holy mother?"

Clamor from the room erupted,  
Evil voices, swords unsheathing.  
Had no time to set my bowstring.  
Could not shoot my feathered arrows.  
Asked the Creators to bless me,  
Asked a curse on foolish quick ones,  
Drew my dagger from its scabbard,  
Went to help the foolish mageling.


	4. Beyond

I was wandering in the dreamlands,  
In the dark and dreary dreamlands;  
Could not find my way to waking,  
Nor remember how I came there.

Thus I wandered, lost in darkness,  
Toward the east, and also southward,  
Toward the west, and also northward,  
Searching far in all directions,  
The Beyond in all directions,  
Hearing demons close behind me,  
Dreadful noises all about me.  
Could not find my way to waking,  
Nor remember how I came there.

Called on Elgar'nan, All-Father,  
Called on Mythal, Great Protector,  
Called on Andruil, Hunt Master,  
Called on Sylaise, the Hearthkeeper.

No one helped me, no one heard me,  
Silent were the gods, as ever.

Called on Falon'Din to guide me,  
Called on Dirthamen to hide me,  
Called on June to come with weapons,  
Called on Ghilan'nain for halla.

No one helped me, no one heard me,  
Was not worthy of attention.

Did not call upon the Dread Wolf,  
The deceitful one, Fen'Harel,  
Lest he lead me to destruction  
Down the ever-shifting pathways.

Sang a song for my protection,  
Sang a song against the Dread Wolf,  
Sang of bows and feathered arrows  
As I wandered in the dreamlands,  
In the dark and dreary dreamlands;  
Could not find my way to waking,  
Nor remember how I came there.

From the dark a voice spake softly  
And its sound was honey-sweetness.  
In the People's tongue it told me,  
"Child, I hear thee, hear thee singing  
On the dreamland's shifting pathways;  
Leave thee now the land of spirits,  
Time for waking, Dalish daughter,  
Hunt again the fields and woodlands  
In your armor, light and fitted."

Strange the words that I heard spoken,  
Strange the accents the voice gave them,  
But I followed its direction,  
Had no other guide to help me.

With the voice leading me onward  
Walked at last the path to waking.  
Woke to find me in a dungeon,  
Cold and dark and empty dungeon,  
Save for one, the foolish mageling,  
Lying on a bed beside me,  
Sleeping on a bed beside me,  
Mark of magic on her left hand,  
Mark of magic, green and blazing.


	5. Seeker

Came a woman to our prison,  
Heavy-armored, heavy-handed,  
From her belt a sword was hanging,  
On her back a shield was fastened.  
Glared upon the foolish mageling,  
Spoke harsh words of accusation.

"Evil-doer, peace-destroyer,  
Tell me now, do not deceive me,  
Whence this mark of magic on you,  
What your reasons for this slaughter,  
How you worked with this accomplice  
To bring renewed war upon us."

Said the Circle mage, bewildered,  
"Cannot tell you of the marking,  
Cannot tell of any slaughter,  
Do not know the elf beside us.  
Ill the news that now you bring us!"

Warrior turned her eyes upon me,  
Eyes mistrustful, full of anger,  
"What do you say, elven stranger,  
Come in secret to our conclave,  
Uninvited to our meeting?"

I looked at her face of fury  
And her hand upon her swordhilt,  
Looked at all the Chantry symbols  
On her armor and her weapon.  
Did not have my bow or dagger.  
Did not have my feathered arrows.  
Gave no answer to the warrior,  
Looked defiance at the Seeker.

Said the warrior, darkly gazing,  
"I will show you, sole survivors,  
Show the horror brought upon us.  
Show you scenes of wailing, weeping.  
Show you scenes of death and torment."

Went we then out of the dungeon  
With the warrior closely watching.  
Stepped into a world of sorrow.  
Walked beneath a sky of madness.


	6. Untorn

Blasted were the fields and meadows.  
Tortured was the sky above us,  
Torn to pieces in a maelstrom,  
In a green and evil whirlpool  
All the clouds were caught and twisted.  
Stood I there and gazed in wonder  
And my heart turned sick within me.

On we traveled with the Seeker  
Through the village known as Haven  
And the people watched us closely.  
In their eyes was fear and hatred.  
As we passed a water-barrel  
I leaned down to look within it.  
Saw my face upon the water.  
Saw on it the Mythal-markings.  
My secrets had been uncovered.

Still the Seeker led us onward  
Toward the ancient, sacred temple.  
Led us over mountain pathways  
Once trod by the feet of pilgrims,  
Once trod by the feet of heroes,  
Now only the haunt of demons,  
Evil and misshapen demons,  
Come from the Beyond to haunt us,  
Come from the Beyond to slay us.  
Rifts had formed in all the valleys  
Green and glowing wounds of magic.  
What had rent the Veil asunder  
And brought ruin down upon us?

We saw warriors bravely fighting  
In the blasted fields and meadows,  
Trying to drive back the demons  
When they came from out their portals,  
But the fight would be unceasing  
If no one could close the doorways,  
To the wounded sky bring healing.

Near a rift all green and glowing  
Stopped the Seeker, we beside her.  
There we saw some others fighting,  
Fighting hard against the demons,  
Quick ones wielding swords against them  
And a dwarf bearing a crossbow  
And a slim mage of the People.

I picked up a bow and arrows  
Lying close at hand, forgotten,  
And we all fought off the demons  
Fought with sword and bow and magic,  
Sent them back into the dreamlands.  
Then the elven one stepped forward,  
Swiftly took the mageling's left hand  
Held it up toward the doorway,  
To the torn and twisted doorway,  
Had her use the mark of magic,  
Healed the torn air with its power.  
We all stood and stared in wonder.


	7. Breached

Soon the Seeker introduced us  
To the dwarf and elf before us.  
I stood puzzled, gazing, wondering,  
At the mage with elven features.  
He did not bear the blood writing,  
Neither wore the Circle's clothing,  
Spoke the quick one's language smoothly  
As if he'd been born among them.  
Strange, then, when I heard him tell us  
That his name was of the People,  
Told us that his name was Solas,  
Told us that his name was Proud One.  
Stranger still his voice familiar,  
Voice that dripped with honey-sweetness;  
I had heard it in the dreamlands,  
As I wandered in the dreamlands.  
Was it then the man before me  
Or was I deceived by dreamings?

So I asked him many questions  
As we journeyed on together.  
Asked about the magic marking,  
Asked about the great disaster,  
Asked how he had come to be there,  
If he had been of the Circle  
Or, apostate, wandered freely.

"Never was I of the Circle.  
I have come to help the Chantry.  
Saw the great disaster happen,  
Saw the Fade be ripped wide open,  
Knew my knowledge was much greater  
Than that of the Circle-dwellers.  
Came and studied well the marking,  
Came to try and close the Fade-rifts.  
Could not do it. Could do nothing.  
Cure was far beyond my power.  
And what brings you here, young hunter?  
You are far from home and clansmen."

"Keeper feared the Chantry's conclave.  
Chantry meetings bring disaster,  
Bring destruction on the People,  
Send us fleeing to the wastelands,  
Hiding, watching for the Templars.  
So she sent me to the meeting,  
Sent me secret, silent, watchful.  
Forward scout for all our people."

With his eyes, grey and close-guarded,  
He gave me a look disdainful.  
"Am I then one of your people?  
Other Dalish did not think so.  
In their camps I found no welcome,  
Only scorn and harsh derision."

Then I looked upon him sadly,  
Tried to speak soft words unto him.  
"Wild and fearful are some of us,  
Little trusting, little hoping.  
If you seek out Clan Lavellan  
In our wanderings on the Marches  
We will give you joyful welcome,  
We will warm you at our fireside,  
Feed you with our best provisions,  
Sing you songs of honey-sweetness.  
So we honor long-lost brothers."  
He fell silent, made no answer.

Far we walked on mountain pathways.  
Rifts there were and many demons.  
Fought the demons as they gathered;  
Mageling closed the rifts upon them.  
On we went toward the Temple.  
But the Temple was no longer.  
Lo, the wonderment and terror  
When we found it all in ruins!  
Mangled walls and mangled bodies  
Strewn about the sacred valley.  
Looks of anguish on dead faces.  
Bodies seared and burned and melted.  
We walked living through the nightmare  
Underneath a sky of warning.

In the center of the ruins  
Was a rift so tall and monstrous  
That it reached above the treetops  
And tore all the clouds to pieces.  
Now we all heard whispered voices,  
Echoes of the past, still ringing.  
Heard the mageling, heard the mother,  
Heard the dark one and his ravings.  
Tried we then to close the portal,  
Master-portal, spawn of evil,  
Fought the demons coming through it,  
Fought them in the smoking graveyard,  
Gave the mageling time to close it,  
But the quick one could not heal it;  
Sealed its mouth, then sank beneath it.


	8. Friendship

No more demons for the present  
And the sky lessened its anger  
But the breach had not been banished  
And still many rifts lay elsewhere.  
All the quick ones got together,  
Brought the foolish mageling to them,  
Told her that she was a Herald  
Sent them by the dead Andraste,  
Formed themselves an Inquisition,  
Sought out allies, mage and Templar.

Little cared I for their meetings  
And their squabbles with the Chantry.  
I wandered the streets of Haven,  
Waiting to hear their decision.  
Watched the blacksmith with his fires  
As he worked the singing metal.  
Watched the healer mix his potions  
Full of herbs healthful and soothing.  
Watched the soldiers at their training,  
Swords and shields and armor gleaming.  
Watched the archers at their training,  
Laughed at them from where I watched them,  
Dalish children could do better!

Frowned on me their tall commander,  
Golden-haired and eyed commander.  
"Do not laugh at these my archers.  
They are green and know no better."

"Green?" said I, now filled with wonder.  
"I see none here of that color."

"New, I meant, untried, untested.  
Give them time before you judge them."

"I will take some time to watch them,  
Watch them one day, then a second,  
Watch them all the next day closely,  
On the third day show your archers  
Secrets of the Dalish hunters."

Left I then the tall commander,  
Went back to the streets of Haven.  
Here and there were elven faces,  
But they bore no sacred writing;  
Here and there were elven voices,  
But their words were harsh and foreign.  
Now my heart grew sad within me.  
Here no words of ancient wisdom,  
Here no halla, swift and graceful,  
Here no kinfolk all together  
Singing songs in joy and sorrow.

By a house I found the Proud One  
Looking out upon the mountains.  
Silent, he, and solitary;  
Cast his eyes upon me coolly  
As I came up close beside him.  
"Solas, I am not well-practiced  
In the several tongues of humans.  
If my words have made you angry,  
That was never my intention;  
But I am also a proud one,  
Proud of my home and my people.  
Readily will I defend them When I find good cause to do it."

Then he said, frowning upon me  
With his eyes, grey and close-guarded,  
"Why do you defend the Dalish?  
They are ignorant and childish,  
Chasing after scraps of knowledge,  
Holding tight to bits of nonsense,  
Passing tales down generations  
Without care for truth or falsehood."

"What path would you have us follow?"  
I replied with indignation.  
"Should we move into the cities,  
Throw away all of our history,  
Mingle there with the quick children  
Until elves are only memory?  
Though the Creators are silent,  
Though we have no one to teach us,  
Still we try, though we may falter,  
To remain the People's guardians.  
If you can tell truth from falsehood,  
If you have found ancient wisdom,  
If you know the path to follow  
Which will lead us to our history,  
Help us, hahren, come and show us.  
Otherwise, do not berate us."

Then he looked at me with sadness,  
With his eyes soft and regretful.  
"You are right, young Dalish daughter.  
I should not expect your people  
To do things beyond their power.  
Be calm, da'len, and forgive me.  
If you wish to hear my wisdom,  
I will surely share it with you."

So I found a friend in Haven  
With a voice of honey-sweetness;  
Found that he could speak the old tongue,  
Though he spoke it very strangely,  
And we often spoke together  
In the language of the People.  
Quick and cunning were his gray eyes,  
Bright when telling of his travels,  
Bright when speaking of his magic,  
Bright when watching as I practiced  
With my bow and feathered arrows.  
Light my heart and quick my laughter  
When he watched with eyes admiring.


	9. Dragon

Swiftly now the days flew onward.  
With the Herald we would travel  
To the lowlands of Ferelden  
Seeking aid from those around us  
Giving aid where it was needed.  
Seeking mages, seeking Templars,  
Seeking after Chantry mothers.  
Gladly I sought out the lowlands,  
Gladly lent my skills as hunter  
For provision and protection  
And instruction of the others.

Came the Proud One along with us.  
Strong and skillful was his magic.  
Side by side we fought the foemen,  
Side by side sat at the fireside,  
Heard his tales and wisdom-sayings,  
Sang for him songs of my people.

Came the time for all to gather,  
Mages, Templars, Inquisition,  
Close the breach for good and always,  
Soothe at last the sky so angry.  
Gathered in the Temple ruins  
With the Herald in the center,  
The Proud One guiding the mages  
And the Seeker with the Templars,  
All performed their parts together,  
Sang a wondrous spell of healing.  
Calmed the sky so far above us.  
Set the earth at peace around us.  
Loud the noises of rejoicing  
From the villagefolk of Haven.

Till sunset we celebrated,  
Drank and danced and made sweet music.  
In the morning I was going,  
Leaving on my homeward journey,  
Ready to rejoin my kindred  
Far across the land and ocean.  
When the sun's last light had faded  
We heard warning trumpets ringing.  
Torches on the plain were burning,  
Many torches, moving forward,  
Toward the little town of Haven.

And then, in the sky above us,  
Where the evening star was shining  
Came a black cloud swiftly flying.  
Wings of dread shut out the starlight,  
Razor-teeth and deadly talons  
And a mouth with fire a-blazing  
Flew above the town of Haven.

Could not fight against an army.  
Could not fight against a dragon.  
While the Herald held a council,  
To the mountains most went running.

From the Chantry came the Herald,  
All alone the foolish mageling.  
Told me to run to the mountains.  
Told me the Dark One was coming.

"Is he coming, then, the Dark One?  
Has he sent to us this dragon?  
I owe him a feathered arrow,  
Owe him many feathered arrows,  
I will see he gets my payment!"

Vainly did she bid me leave her.  
I was drunk with night and battle.  
"I do not fear death or dragons!  
Let us go and face them boldly,  
Meet a death worthy of singing  
Round the fires of Clan Lavellan!"


	10. Struggle

So the Dark One and his dragon  
Came to face us in the ruins  
Of the town which once was Haven.  
Terrible the Dark One's visage,  
Terrible his mighty dragon,  
Both were wasted, sick, corrupted,  
Living death, undying hatred.

Brought the mountain down upon them.  
Brought the snow and rocks down, roaring.  
Sent the Dark One off a-running.  
Laughed at him as we were buried.

In the tunnels of the mountain  
We awoke to cold and darkness.  
Bruised and broken was the Herald,  
And I was not any better.  
We walked down the shaft together,  
Slowly down the shaft together,  
Following a cold wind blowing  
Till we found the snowy hillside.

Though the snow fell thick around us,  
Though the wind blew hard against us,  
Far away a light was shining,  
In the dark a light was shining,  
Our best hope for warmth and safety.

Slowly we crept up the valley  
As the snow fell thick around us,  
As the wind blew hard against us.  
Lost the light, at times, in darkness.

Weaker grew the Herald's magic  
And my legs trembled beneath me.  
Blood lay on the snow behind us,  
Pooled onto the snow beneath us  
If we stopped to rest a moment  
Or to try and find a pathway.

At the valley's crest we lingered.  
There the winds were slowly dying  
And the snow was lightly falling.  
In the distance we saw campfires,  
Warm and welcome, cheerful campfires,  
And soon we heard voices calling,  
Saw dark shadows come a-running.  
Thought at first they might be foemen,  
But the Herald pointed quickly  
To a tall one who was leading  
And said it was the commander,  
Golden-haired and eyed commander.  
Then she sank down in the snowbank,  
And I sat to rest beside her.


	11. Safety

The commander took the Herald  
From where she lay in the snowbank  
While I followed, glad and weary,  
Leaning heavy on the Proud One,  
On the strong arm of the Proud One,  
To the warm tents of the healers.  
There we ate and there we rested,  
There our wounds were tended neatly,  
There we told our tale of battle  
With the Dark One and his dragon.  
When he heard our tale, the Proud One  
Said from where he sat beside me,  
"Orbs of magic are familiar.  
They were used in old Arlathan  
And by mages of Tevinter.  
Such a precious thing, now wasted  
In the hands of a magister."

As the others fell to slumber  
Still the Proud One sat beside me  
With his gray eyes far and thoughtful.  
"What perplexes thee, my cousin?  
Thou shouldst rest now, with the others.  
In a few hours comes the morning  
And a long, uncertain journey."

"Of the journey I am thinking.  
We could wander in these mountains  
Many months without wise guidance."

"Who could guide us through the mountains?  
All our scouts are from the lowlands.  
None have braved these snowy passes."

"There are spirits who surround us  
And possess an ageless wisdom.  
There are places in the mountains  
That can shelter us and save us.  
Rest, my cousin, from thy labors,  
Rest until the bright sun rises  
And we leave to walk the mountains  
Looking for a place of refuge."

So we traveled through the mountains,  
Traveled one day, then a second,  
And a third from morn to even,  
On the fourth day saw a fortress,  
Saw stone walls and high stone towers.  
Said the Proud One, "It is Skyhold."


	12. Kisses

Half a fortress, half a ruin,  
That is what we found in Skyhold.  
Spent long weeks repairing damage,  
Spent one week, and then a second,  
Then a third week also spent we  
In repairing what was ruined,  
Bringing life back to the fortress.

To a rotunda the Proud One  
Took some paints and took some brushes,  
Took some wood to build a scaffold,  
Made himself a little room there,  
Furnished nicely his new room there,  
So to paint the walls in colors  
And to read at his small table.

I found a room with bright windows  
In a tower garret lying  
Made myself a little nest there  
Looking out over the mountains.  
Spent my time in target shooting  
Or in the rotunda sitting,  
Putting feathers to my arrows,  
Playing lightly on my lute strings.

Sometimes I would climb the scaffold  
To see what my friend was painting,  
Watched him paint the room in colors  
From the floor up to the ceiling.  
Asked a thousand questions of him.  
Asked for stories and for sayings.  
Loved to hear his voice of sweetness.  
Loved to tease him and be merry.

Once I sat upon the scaffold  
Mixing with a brush the colors,  
Mixing for myself some colors  
To put on my feathered arrows.  
Sang a song of fields and flowers  
Bright and lovely in the springtime,  
Sang a song of trees all changing  
From their green to gold and crimson  
When the autumn winds came blowing.  
Just a song of my own making,  
I who was not born a minstrel,  
And the Proud One laughed to hear me  
String the mismatched words together.

"Cruel one, so to scorn my singing!  
I have not thy gift for language,  
Cannot change the words to suit me,  
Cannot make them fit the measure."

"Ah, my cousin, young and lovely,  
Thou dost not know thine own power.  
In the short time I have known thee,  
Thou hast changed my world completely."

Then I gave him laughing answer,  
Blushing as I made my mixture,  
"Ever hast thou been a charmer,  
Using words of honey-sweetness."

Then he seemed a bit embarrassed,  
Turned his face just slightly from me,  
And I gathered up my courage,  
In my hands took all my courage,  
Touched his chin to turn him toward me,  
Kissed his lips of honey-sweetness.

Thought at first I'd made an error,  
I had not correctly judged him,  
For he only looked in silence  
Looked in cruel and heavy silence  
At me as I sat before him,  
Looked with eyes grey and close-guarded.  
Sorrowing, I rose to leave him.  
Did not want to see his pity.  
Did not want to make excuses.  
Now had neither friend nor lover.

But he caught me as I left him,  
Brought me close against his body,  
Kissed me with a sudden passion  
That sent all my senses reeling.  
And his lips were honey-sweetness  
And his lips were burning fire  
And I put my arms around him,  
Kissed him back with joy and pleasure.

Thus the first kiss that he gave me,  
Then one more with greater fervor,  
But before we kissed a third time,  
He drew back in strange displeasure.  
"No, we cannot, must not do this.  
Please forgive my sudden rashness.  
Thine the impulse of a moment;  
Let it now be but a memory."

I looked at him, sore bewildered,  
But his mind was all unchanging;  
Closely guarded were his secrets.  
So I gathered up the colors  
Which I had before been mixing  
And went down to paint my arrows,  
Wondering at the ways of menfolk.


	13. Spirits

From its airy perch in Skyhold  
Flew abroad the Inquisition  
Down the snow-capped Frostback Mountains  
To the lands of the Orlesians.  
Many wars had there been raging  
Through the plains and hills and forests.  
Many more dead in the places  
That the People once had bled for.  
One day, as we walked the graveyards,  
Came the Proud One to me swiftly  
With a look of gloom upon him.

"In my sleep I heard one calling,  
Heard a spirit-friend in danger.  
Someone in these lands has trapped it  
And is working ill upon it.  
Wilt thou come with me, my cousin,  
To set free the one held captive?"

"Surely will I travel with thee.  
Let us go and find this spirit."

Then we went out on the grasslands  
Searching for the one made captive,  
Looking for some trail to follow,  
Listening for the sounds of battle.  
The Proud One knew naught of tracking,  
Could not read the signs correctly,  
So I led him softly onward  
Following the subtle markings.

Came we soon upon some quick ones  
Wearing robes of Circle mages  
Huddled close and casting often  
O'er their shoulders worried glances.  
When we asked what they were doing  
They looked fearfully around them  
Saying they had called a demon,  
Called a strong and mighty demon  
To protect them from the bandits  
Which had been a plague upon them.  
But the demon was too mighty  
And its bonds were slowly breaking.  
Then the Proud One called down curses  
On the rash and foolish magelings,  
Hurried forward to the ruins  
Where they said the demon waited.

Found we there, indeed, a demon,  
Huge and mighty, full of anger.  
Said the Proud One, "It was Wisdom,  
Peaceful, gentle, patient Wisdom,  
Till they got their hands upon it,  
Made it kill for them, unwilling."

Then I looked and saw the pillars  
Which the mages had constructed  
To contain the one they'd captured.  
"Proud One, if we break its prison,  
Will the spirit then be soothed?"

"If we free it from its torture,  
My friend may return unto us,  
But the pillars are far distant  
And to draw close may enrage it."

"There is no need to draw closer.  
I can hit them with my arrows.  
Do not fear for the good spirit;  
I will take care not to harm it.  
Eyes, be sharp as those of eagles,  
Arms, be strong as those of bear-kin,  
Ironbark bow, speed my arrows,  
Arrows, fly on feathered wingtips."

Carefully I loosed my arrows,  
One by one the pillars toppled  
While the demon roared and bellowed,  
Threatened all things with destruction.  
But as the last pillar crumbled  
Came a change upon the demon;  
No longer a fearsome monster,  
Just a woman, worn and aged.  
The Proud One went to it swiftly,  
Spoke soft words to give it comfort,  
But he could not save the spirit  
Though it thanked him for his kindness.  
Slowly then the spirit vanished,  
Passing back unto the dreamlands,  
And the Proud One rose up slowly  
With his face all full of fury,  
Full of hatred, full of malice,  
Turned it toward the foolish magelings,  
Raised his staff to try and kill them.

"Proud One, do not strike in anger!"  
I cried quickly, fearing for him.  
Though one demon had been banished,  
Suddenly here stood another.  
"Death has claimed too many victims  
On these plains of blood and sorrow.  
Do not mourn thy friend by adding  
To the deeds of evil seen here;  
Leave these frightened, foolish children,  
Come with me back to the campground."

Slowly then his staff he lowered  
But he would not look upon me.  
"Go return thee to the campground.  
Tell the Herald I am leaving.  
I will see thee back at Skyhold  
If I choose to make my way there."


	14. Lover

Dreary were the walls of Skyhold  
As I waited for the Proud One,  
Waited there to see him coming.  
Waited one day, then another,  
Waited three days all together  
Till I saw the Proud One coming  
Back across the bridge of Skyhold.

Down I ran and out to greet him.  
"Welcome, cousin, long-awaited!  
I feared thou might not return here,  
Worried for thee, lone and grieving."

"Hardly could I now abandon  
All the things that we have worked for;  
Hardly could I leave my cousin  
And the friends that I have made here."

Then we sat and talked together  
In the round room he had painted,  
Talked of life and death and spirits,  
Talked of dear ones lost to darkness,  
Talked until the stars were shining  
And Skyhold was still around us.  
Through high windows came the moonlight,  
From the upper floors the moonlight  
Fell onto the walls around us,  
Filled the room with light and shadow.

"Tell me truly, Dalish daughter,  
Are thy other clansmen like thee?  
Have I sore misjudged the Dalish?"

"No, my clansmen are not like me,  
They are all better and wiser.  
Keeper, with her eyes far-sighted,  
Guides us safely through the Marches.  
First is full of wit and knowledge  
And great magic to protect us.  
Craftsmen, herdsmen, story-tellers,  
I have seen them all work wonders.  
But I am no wonder-worker,  
Just a hunter, swift and silent,  
Sometimes reckless, sometimes foolish,  
Just a daughter of the People."

"Nay, dear cousin, do not say so,  
For thou hast been working wonders  
Since the day that I first met thee.  
Asking questions, giving answers,  
Seeking after truth and wisdom,  
Laughing in the face of danger,  
Gazing at the world in wonder.  
How I wish that I could kiss thee  
Here within the silver moonlight."

Then he rose up from the table  
And he turned his back to leave me,  
But I touched his arm to stop him,  
Softly touched his arm and stopped him.  
"Proud One, thou canst keep the secrets  
That thou holdst so close and guarded.  
I do not ask thee to trust me  
If thou dost not find me worthy.  
When this war we fight is over  
We will certainly be parted,  
But now, while we have the moonlight  
And can share it both together,  
Let us walk a time as lovers,  
Let us dream with one another."

Then he turned and then he kissed me  
In the silver beams of moonlight,  
Kissed me till my breath was stolen  
And my heart beat fast within me.

"Heart of my heart, close beside you  
I will stay till this is ended,  
And when that time comes, my dear one,  
Love you still, though we are parted."

I laughed then and held him tightly.  
"Thou hast ever been a charmer!  
For today and for tomorrow  
And whatever days thereafter  
I will gladly drink the kisses  
From thy honey-lips, my Proud One,  
And the looks of glad affection  
From thine eyes, grey and close-guarded."


	15. Palace

Strange that war could be so merry,  
But my heart was full of springtime.  
Through the battles and the sieges,  
Through the long and desperate marches,  
Through the nights of sleepless watching,  
Stayed the Proud One close beside me,  
Kept the promise that he made me.  
Only once was I downhearted,  
Only once he brought me sorrow,  
When we went to court Orlesians  
In the halls of Halamshiral,  
Winter Palace of the Empress.

In strange masks they talked and danced there,  
Plotted, murdered and betrayed there.  
Bright the gowns that they were wearing  
And the rooms were fine and splendid,  
Good the food and drink they brought us,  
Gay and light the music playing,  
But in every glass of red wine  
I saw blood and pain and torment,  
And in all the strains of music  
Heard the suffering of the People.

Plots and counterplots were laid there  
And the Herald moved to foil them,  
No longer a foolish mageling,  
But a leader and protector.  
Still she could not save the People,  
Save the ones who fought below us  
In the kitchens and the storerooms,  
Red blood staining all the pavement.

Tried to hide myself in corners,  
Feeling sad and sick and weary,  
Tired of the senseless slaughter  
And the stares the quick ones gave me.

But the Proud One gloried in it,  
Loved the lies and the betrayals,  
Loved the food and drink and dancing,  
Blood and death were nothing to him.  
I had thought him kind and truthful,  
Thought he'd hate these cruel deceptions,  
But I found he was a stranger,  
Somehow had become a stranger,  
Could not seek him out for comfort  
In my sorrow and my anger.

So I left him in the ballroom  
And I found a lute to borrow  
And went to the servant's quarters  
Where the blood still stained the pavement  
And I sang the death-song for them.

Sang it one time, then a second,  
Sang it yet a third time, slowly,  
Song of waking dreams eternal.  
Prayed to Falon'Din to guide them  
Through the Beyond's shifting pathways  
To a place of peaceful refuge  
Where their souls could safely linger.

By a fountain in the courtyard  
I sat down to rest and wonder  
If the gods would ever hear us,  
If the gods would ever save us.  
Then I heard a step behind me  
And I turned to see the Proud One.  
Doubtful were his eyes and troubled.

"Dear one, these were not thy people.  
They were little more than strangers.  
Do not let their deaths disturb thee.  
Their suffering is not thy burden."

Then I said unto the Proud One,  
"True that I had never met them,  
But to me they were no strangers.  
Every one of them a cousin.  
Each of them was of the People.  
Though our people are far-scattered,  
Though all of the gods are silent,  
Elvhenan I will remember  
And give honor to its children."

The Proud One sat down beside me  
And he put his arms around me  
And we sang a song together,  
Sang a song of hope and sorrow.


	16. Sorrow

Now the Dark One fled before us  
To a vast Orlesian forest,  
Sought therein an ancient temple  
And the seeing glass within it.  
After him the Inquisition  
Sent its army and its leader  
Hoping that they could prevent him  
From taking the prize he sought for.  
I was eager and excited  
For the rumors that came to us  
Said it was an elven temple  
To Mythal, the Great Protector.

Wondrous indeed was the temple.  
Wondrous indeed were its treasures.  
Still more wondrous were its wardens,  
Ancient, living elven wardens,  
Each a source of ancient wisdom!  
When we met them in the forest  
They were hostile and gave battle  
Though I tried to speak unto them  
In the language of the People.

Once we came unto the temple  
I rejoiced to see its beauty;  
Though the jungle had defaced it  
And the Dark One's forces smashed it,  
Still it was a thing of glory  
Worthy of the great All-Mother.  
Golden walls and doors and pillars  
And mosaics of bright colors  
And tiles that sang to greet us  
From the low ritual platforms.  
Gladly did I dance upon them,  
On the bright and singing tiles,  
As a prayer to the All-Mother  
And the doors opened before us.

Then the wardens came to meet us  
Led by one whom they called Sorrow,  
But when I called out unto him  
As a friend and as a sister  
He looked scornfully upon me,  
Spurned my eager, foolish greeting,  
Would not treat me as a kinsman,  
Said I was not of the People.

Heavy grew my heart within me  
But our business pressed upon us  
And through hidden, secret places  
We were guided to the sanctum.  
There a pool of ancient wisdom,  
Lingering through years uncounted,  
Lay before the magic mirror;  
This the Dark One's dark desire.  
Sorrow said he would destroy it  
Ere he let the Dark One have it  
And my heart near broke within me  
At the thought that we would lose it.  
Sorrow listened to our pleading  
And agreed that one could enter,  
Take the wisdom that they found there,  
Keep it from the Dark One's clutches.

But I could not take the wisdom  
For the Proud One would not let me,  
Forbid it with words of anger  
And with gray eyes dark and frightening.  
Then the lot fell to the Herald.  
She entered the Well of Sorrows,  
Drank deep from the waters of it,  
Learned the word to work the mirror  
And we left our foe behind us.

Great rejoicing was at Skyhold  
When we came with news of triumph,  
But my heart felt cold and empty  
Thinking of the words of Sorrow.  
Lost to us the well's deep wisdom,  
Lost to us the wardens' knowledge,  
For I was not of the People.  
None of us were of the People.

Still we had the ancient temple,  
Still the wonders of the Crossroads,  
These were things I could rejoice in!  
So, although my heart felt heavy,  
I looked brightly and talked gaily;  
No sense in giving the Proud One  
Any cause to watch and worry.


	17. Failure

In my wildest dreams of morning,  
In my dearest dreams of evening,  
I had never once imagined  
That I might meet a Creator.  
At the great All-Mother's altar  
The Herald read out the summons  
And we waited, breathless, hopeful,  
To see what came to the calling.

On the grass we saw a vapor,  
Saw the smoke come rolling toward us  
And it turned into a woman,  
But the woman was not elven.  
As I stood, stunned and bewildered,  
She looked at me and said softly,  
"Greetings, child of the Dalish,  
One who bears my markings proudly.  
I am not what you expected  
When you called on the All-Mother,  
But Mythal is here within me  
And this altar is my high place."

Then I kneeled before the goddess.  
"Oh All-Mother, Great Protector,  
Often have we called upon you,  
Often have we sought your guidance  
In our times of pain and sorrow.  
Why is it you do not answer?  
Have our prayers never reached you?"

"I am sorry, Dalish daughter,  
That your prayers have gone unanswered,  
But it is too late to change things.  
As the world is, so it must be."

Then I said to her, despairing,  
"Justice-bringer, Moon-creator,  
Will you share with us your wisdom?  
So much has been long forgotten,  
So much has been ill-remembered,  
Give us a light in our darkness,  
Give us truth and banish error."

But she looked upon me sadly.  
"This prayer, too, I cannot answer.  
Some things should remain in darkness.  
Sometimes truth is not a kindness."

Then she turned unto the Herald  
But the words that then were spoken  
Fell unheeded all about me  
Like snowflakes upon the mountains.  
Far away the world seemed to me.  
I felt heavy, slowly sinking,  
And the bright day all around me  
Became dull and gray and lifeless.

Let the elves continue fading.  
Even our gods had turned human.  
The Creators did not want us.  
Useless hunter. Useless Dalish.

It was high Orlesian summer  
As we journeyed back to Skyhold.  
All the fields were filled with flowers  
In a hundred different colors;  
By the roadsides grew sweet berries  
And the sun shone warm above us.  
Had no heart to taste the berries.  
Had no heart to see the colors.  
Had no heart to feel the sunshine.  
Left my heart back on the altar.

The Proud One worked hard to cheer me,  
Told me many pleasant stories,  
Kissed me as we sat together,  
Tried to reach me with compliments,  
But his voice had lost its sweetness  
And his eyes their power to charm me.  
There was no love that could reach me  
Through the emptiness and silence.


	18. Wisdom

When we traveled back to Skyhold  
I was weary in the evenings  
And still weary in the mornings.  
As I lay upon the bedroll  
Looking idly at the sunrise  
Came the Proud One softly to me  
With his gray eyes sad and solemn.  
"Wake, my heart, rise and make ready.  
We are going on a journey  
Up into the foothills near us  
While the others still continue  
Their way toward the mountain passes."

So I rose and made me ready,  
Let him lead me through the forest  
Up the broad slopes of the foothills  
Till we reached a hidden cavern  
With its roof open to sunlight  
And a peaceful pond within it,  
Small and peaceful, light and quiet.  
Then he took my hand and asked me,  
"Can you feel the Veil around us?  
It is thin here in this cavern,  
And the Fade bends closer to us."

On my skin I felt the whisper  
Of the Beyond calling to me.  
"Yes, the dreamlands are quite close here.  
To a good place thou hast brought me.  
Here the way will be quite easy,  
Just a short and pleasant journey,  
And a long sleep then to end it."

"Nay, my love, what art thou saying?  
That is not why I have brought thee  
To this place of peaceful stillness.  
Sit here by me, near the water,  
And I'll tell to thee a story.  
Put out of thy mind the present  
And the old, sad world we live in;  
Come back with me into legend,  
Into myths and dreams of old."

It was a strange tale he told me,  
Not like any known by Dalish,  
All a mix of earth and spirits  
And the gods were elven mages.  
There were slaves and evil doings  
And at last there was rebellion  
Led by one they called the Dread Wolf  
For they both hated and feared him.  
When the Veil was raised and fastened  
It was meant to be protection  
For the people from the raging  
Of the cruel gods in their madness,  
But the sundering was hurtful  
And the elves fell from their glory  
And the Wolf fell into slumber  
Full of weakness, full of sorrow.

Then I looked on in amazement  
As the Proud One wept beside me  
And he told me of his wanderings  
With guilt heavy on his shoulders.  
Long he wandered, long he wondered  
How to heal what had been damaged,  
How to give back to the People  
All the things he'd taken from them.  
When he woke he sought the Dark One,  
Needed power for his purpose,  
Wanted to tear down the barrier,  
To destroy his own creation  
And bring back the ancient kingdom  
On the ruins of the new ones.

"Now, my love, dost thou believe me?  
For I know that thou must wonder  
How wisdom could be so blinded;  
But I have ever been prideful."

"Ah, Proud One, I do believe thee,  
Though my mind is all a-whirling.  
Dost thou still wish to destroy us?  
Destroy me and all my kindred?"

"Nay, my love, I have grown wiser  
Since I woke from my long slumber.  
You are real and living creatures  
And I am, myself, no godling."

"Dost thou still wish us to part, then?  
To part when this war is over?"

"Nay, my love, I have grown wiser  
Since I kissed thee in the moonlight.  
For as long as I am living,  
I would stay and love thee truly."

Then I put my arms around him  
And I told him, full of laughter,  
"I will have to hear your story  
One more time, and then a second,  
Then perhaps again a third time  
Ere I fully understand it,  
But for now and for forever  
I will gladly drink the kisses  
From thy honey-lips, my Wise One,  
And the looks of glad affection  
From thine eyes, grey and unguarded."

So a new adventure started  
And I know not yet its ending,  
Whether we shall die tomorrow  
Or in centuries to come yet;  
But I do not fear the future  
Nor the trials it may bring me  
For I know that I'll go through them  
Walking hand in hand with Wisdom.


End file.
